Power & Love
by Sei Ai
Summary: Find out.


Power & Love

Lilly's POV

My name is Kena Lilly; I'm 13 years old. I come from a country that was destroyed when I was 5, the country of elements. I was a genny at the age of 5. I've traveled from country to country & became a genny there. I've just became a genny at the country of the Fire & now I'm going to the Hidden Sand Village to become a genny there.

" At last the Hidden Village of the Sand," said a girl about 5' 2", long black hair & bright blue eyes, " I finally made it, this is my last stop," she was staring at the entrance gates in awed. She walked thru the gateway & looked around, " Its better than I imagined."

" Stop. Let me see your passport," said a ninja. She handed him her passport & looked around. She saw some boys running around a boy about the age of 13, blood-red hair, teal-blue eyes that said if you touch me your dead & sine's of years of sleep less nights (it could be eye liner as well), & he was caring a peanut shaped gore on his back.

She giggled, _' The kids want him to play with them'_

" I don't think they want to play with him, Lilly" 

' _Are you sure about that Kemah'?_

"_Yea"_

"Here's your passport you can go thru," said the ninja.

She looked at the kids, "Monster, Monster," the kids called him as they ran around him. She walked up to them.

"Hey now that's not very nice. How would you fill if someone came up to you & called you monster?"

"Well he is a monster. Mommy told me he was & she told me not to go near him," said a little boy with sandy blond hair.

"Well why aren't you listing to your mom? Go home & leave him a lone."

"Yea? What are you going to do about it?" the little boy asked sarcastically.

I gave the boys a look. They started shaking. "Now go home. Now," I said sweetly. The boys slowly backed off & as soon as they were 15 feet away from me they ran.

I sighed, "Annoying kids. Well, what do you want?" I asked the boy.

The boy glared at me, " I could have handled it."

"Oh really, are you the bad ass of the village?" I asked, "Pleas don't waste my time punk. Go home."

I walked away.

'_Man what an annoying boy'_

"_You should kill him"_

"_Not right now Kemah those kids gave me a headache'_

I shied.

' That boy is watching me god won't he go home?' 

Gaara's POV

'_She's annoying I should kill her'_

"_Not to day Gaara, I'm tired"_

'_You tiered? That's new.'_

"Shut up" 

'_Haha Shimica is tiered'_

"_Your getting on my nerves kid. If you weren't my host I would kill you right now"_

'_Whatever. You like me & you know it'_

"_Fuck you. She was kind of cute thou"_

'_I don't like people & you know it'_

"…_. Well I'm going to sleep now. I'll talk to you later"_

'_Ok whatever'_

Lilly's POV

"So where are we going?" 

'_Were going to see the Kazukage & ask him if I can become a genny here, & then were going to find an apartment, ok?'_

"_All right."_

She walked down the streets. She stopped at a window.

'Wow what a cute kimono' 

"_Yea its cute" giggled Kemah, "I think that boy would like it if you ware it."_

'_Kemah I doubt I'll ever see that boy again'_

"_You never know"_

'_Whatever'_

She sighed, _' will I ever see him again, I really hope I do.'_

"_You'll see him again, I know it"_

'_Yea whatever, you may be the dragon of all things but you cant predict the futcher'_

"_You two were meant to met & I know that for a fact," Kemah smiled softly._

'I hope your right, well I'll by it later as soon as I get an apartment, ok?' 

"_Ok, I hope the Kazakage is nice to you."_

'_I hope so too.'_

She walked until she saw a huge building that had a sign on it that said Kazakage.

'_Well this is it'_

"_Why are you nervous you've never been nervous to see the Kage of the village, why is this one different?"_

'_Because I love the sand village, ok?'_

"_You've barley been here a day & you all ready love this place. Wow I wish I was like you, I have to be somewhere at least a month before I can decide whether I love it or not."_

'_Well that's the diffent between you & me'_

I took a deep breath & walked in.

' _Wow its beautiful'_

"_Yea"_

"Can I help you?" a woman behind a desk asked.

"Yea, um I wish to see the Kazakage." I said.

"What bisness do you have with the Kazakage?" she looked at me.

"I wish to ask his Excellency if I could become a genny of the sand."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'll ask him if you could see him. What here."

I looked a round then I saw the pictures of the Kazakages.

'_The fourth looks like the boy that the kids were teasing'_

"_Yea it dose, poor kid, he probably has one of my kids in him"_

'_Which one do you suppose, we all ready fought like 10 of your kids, how many do you have?'_

"_I have like 1000, but most of them are in the other world, & are summed to come & help the ninja. Theirs only a hand full that want to kill all the humans."_

'_Well why are you here if you don't want to kill us?'_

"_To bring my kids home. Humans put them in their children when they are born so they don't spread terror. I came to your farther & asked if I could use your body as a container so I don't spread fear as I went to find my children. I picked you because you had all the blood limits & with you, I could defeat my children without you dieing in a battle. I hat to see people die, unlike you."_

'…'

"The Kazakage will see you now," said a girl.

"Hai"

I walked to the door behind the desk & knocked once.

"Come in," said a voce in side the room.

I walked in & saw a desk with a lot of paper on it. The Kazakage was standing by a window looking out at his country, "So you want to be a sand genny?" He turned around, "Don't you think you have enough head protectors?"

"_He's right you know."_

'_Shut up Kemah.'_

I shake my head, "No, Kazakage."

"Why are you here?" the Kazakage asked.

'Wow he looks like the boy' 

"_yep"_

"I'm here to become a sand genny."

"No, why are you really here?"

"To learn all the techniques of every country."

"Hmm, fine you can study here. Do you have a place to stay yet?"

"Sadly I don't Kazakage."

I have a spare room at the house where my children live. You can stay there," he grabbed a peace of paper & wrote something down, " Here's their address," he gave it to her, "They are nosey so if you like silence just tell my youngest son Gaara, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you Kazakage."

"Oh one more thing you start school tomorrow & don't piss off Gaara. If you do may god be with you."

"Ok."

'_What was that all about?….Oh well we have a place to stay.'_

"_Yes & that's a good thing. I wonder who this Gaara is."_

'_I guess we'll just have to met him.'_

She walked out of the building.

'_Now time to find that house.'_

She walked down the street, looked at all the house, & asked people if they knew were it is. After a kind man showed her were the street was, she heard yelling coming from a house down the street.

'I guess thats the house.' 

"_Wow they're loud do you still have you I-pod & Cd player."_

'_Yes, I don't go anywhere with out them, you dope,' I giggled softly._

"_I'm not a dope you idiot."_

'_Well come on we can't whaet here all day.'_

She walked up the steps & rang the doorbell.

"I got it," yelled a girl inside, "Move out of my way Kankuro. I said move! Kano Hurricane!"

She heard someone scream inside.

"I'm sorry Temara, don't kill me."

"Then move," the door opened & a girl with blond hair was standing their, wile a boy that looked like batman in face pant was jumping around in the back.

"Hi," said the blond girl.

"Hi, is this the house of the Kazakage's children?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. I'm Kena Lilly, I'm going to be staying here for a wile."

"Ok, I'm Temara & that baka is Kankuro."

"Nice to met you."

"Kankuro!"

"What!" yelled the boy.

'_He's loud.'_

"_I hope he's not like that everyday. I need my butey sleep."_

'_yea whatever you're the one that wakes me up everyday.'_

"_humph"_

"I want you to meet are room mate, Lilly was it?" I nodded, "Come on you retarded."

"Ok, ok, I'm coming."

"Kankuro this is Kena Lilly."

"Hi, I said.

"Can I have your E-mail address?"

"I don't have one sorry, but why do you want it? I'm going to be living with you anyway."

I turn around & a boy walks in.

"It's… It's," Temara & Kankuro hold their breath, "a raccoon."

They fall down, "Or a panda."

"Holy fuck, what are you doing here!" said the boy.

"I live here now," I smiled.

"Gaara do you know her?" asked Temara.

"I saved his sorry ass from some kids," I said.

"Gaara is that true?" asked Kankuro. Gaara nodded, "Hahahahaha, that's just rich, oh my god some kids. Have you gone soft?"

Gaara gave him a look & Kankuro shut upped immediately.

"What the fuck aren't you older than Gaara, Kankuro?"

He nodded, "Then why did you stop? Don't tell me this weakling is stronger than you. Hahahaha, now that's rich. He's not stronger than me."

"You shur?"

"God how can an Emo, punk, that wears eyeliner be stronger than me?"

Gaara'a POV

'Emo, punk, eyeliner, that chick is goanna die!' 

"Did you call me a eyeliner wearing, Emo, punk?" I asked danger.

"Yep. Got a problem with it?" the girl asked.

'She asked if I had a problem. THAT GIRL IS GONA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 

"_Calm down Gaara, she didn't mean it."_

"Gaara, Gaara, she didn't mean it," said Kankuro rather nervously.

"Oh I did mean it," she looked at me "kid."

"Oh your goanna die now!" I said.

"Lets fight out side the village. I don't want to kill anyone right now," she teleported.

'_Well I better follow her,'_ I teleported as well.

Temara & Kankuro's POV

"Oh she is goanna die,' said Temara. She looks a Kankuro, " I'll race you there."

Kankuro, "Hey everybody somebody just challenged Gaara," Everyone run's out of his or her houses & follows Kankuro.

"This ott to be good," said someone.

Mean wile

Lilly's POV

"Lilly you sure you want to kill him?" 

'_I'm not goanna kill him, I'm just goanna play with him. I need to stretch my muscles.'_

"I hear that," she giggled 

"You sure you don't want to die Gaara," I teased him.

"I'm not goanna die you are."

"Yea, yea, I headed that from the last demon."

Gaara looked shocked, "How did you know I had a demon, in me?"

"Mine tolled me. She's very resourceful."

"Who's your demon?"

"Kemah."

Gaara's POV

'_Shimica, who's Kemah?'_

"_She's my mother."_

'_Mother?'_

"_Yes I guess she's trying to get us to go home."_

'_Home?'_

"_The other world."_

'_Oh.'_

"Gaara!"

"What!"

"Which demon do you have?"

"Why?"

"Mother wants to know!"

"I have Shimica!"

"Don't worry were not goanna take him home yet. He still has to do a few things."

'A few things? Shimica what dose she mean by that?' 

"_I can't tell you, sorry."_

'_Fuck.'_

"So Gaara do you want to fight?" she giggled.

"Why do you want to fight so badly?"

"Because I need to stretch my muscles."

'_Fuck, is she insane? She's only fighting me to stretch her muscles.'_

"_Yep. She's 10 times stronger than you & me."_

'_How the fuck did she get so strong?'_

"_Look at all her head protectors, have you ever seen anyone with so many?"_

'_No. Why dose that mater?'_

"_Well she knows a lot of techniques & cant you fell her chakera?"_

'_No.'_

"_Well look at it. It's seeping out the white is Kemah's & the black is hers. Thers more black than white."_

'Fuck' 

"Gaara are you done talking to Shimica?"

"…"

"Come on I want to fight."

"Ok you got your fight."

Lilly's POV

'_Gaara's pissed that's good.'_

"_Yep," Kemah smiled, "rember what I tout you."_

'_Ok, sensei.'_

"Come Gaara."

Sand started coming out of Gaara's gore & it went in the ground. I opened up my water canteen & took out the water & stretched it until it was a lake in the air. Gaara's eyes showed a hint of fear & then it was gone like it was never there. I dropped the water on to Gaara & stood on it. Gaara came up.

"Ok you win," he said.

"Really? Ya. Lets get some sake."

"I can't drink. I'm to young."

"So am I, but that's never stopped me," I lit a cigarette.

"You smoke?"

"Yep."

"How long have you been smoking?"

"6 years."

"Oh."

"Lets go," I walked over to Gaara, grabbed his hand & helped him up. With a wave of my hand the water went in to the canteen.

"Thanks."

We walked to the village. When we reached the gates Temara ran in to us.

"What happened? Gaara you lost?" Temara asked.

Gaara nodded. Temara was shocked.

"How?"

"Oh, I just dropped a lake on him."

Temara was speech less. I giggled.

"Lets go Gaara. Wares the sake?!"

He smiled a lil & then it was gone.

Gaara's POV

'I cant believe I lost to her. Oh well… she's kind of cute & I liked it when she held my hand. It felt warm. Shimica what is this felling?'

"It sounds to me that you have a crush."

'Hu? What's a crush?'

"Its when you like someone a lot."

'Oh.'

"I like you taste in girls, kid."

'What?'

"She's hot, that one is."

'…'

"Lilly were are we going?"

"To the bar & I'm getting us in."

They get to a bar, "Let me see some ID," said a man.

Lilly leaned over & whispered something to the man & he blushed.

"So yea," Lilly said as soon as she stopped talking to him, "will you let us in?" she had a twinkle in her eye.

The man blushed again, "Yea I'll let you in," he smiled & started to sweat a little.

Lilly giggled a little, & smiled at him, "Thanks, babe," She gently licked her lip & winked at him, " Coming Gaara?"

'Why dosen't she do that to me? I'm goanna kill that guy.'

"Kid she doesn't mean it."

'How do you know that?'

"Her eyes weren't smiling. They smile when she looks at you."

'They do?'

"Yep, now get a move on kid, I want to get drunk!"

I glared at the man as I passed him.

"Gaara is this your first time in a bar?"

I nodded.

"Well we'll start you off with a Blue Dolphin. Ok?"

"Blue Dolphin?"

"It's a beginner's drink, not to much alcohol. My first drink was Everclear. Man that was strong as hell," She waved her hand, "Waitress, can you get me a Blue Dolphin & a White Russian, plez?"

"Ok that will be 500 yen."

"Thank you so much," she lights up another cigarette, "Hey they have karaoke cool. I'm going to pick out a song to sing, ok."

"Ok."

She runs to the karaoke box.

She starts singing

Wear once was light, now darkness falls

Wear once was love, love is no more

Don't say good by, don't say I didn't try

These tears we cry are falling rain,

For all the lies you told us, the hurt the blame

And we will wait to face, so alone,

We are lost we can never go home

So in thee end I'll be what I will be

No loyal friend was ever there for me

Now we say good by, now we say you didn't try

These tears you cry have come to late

Take back the lies, the hurt the blame

And you will wait when you face thee end alone,

You are lost, you can never go home,

You are lost, you can never go home

'Wow, she's a good singer'

"Yea she is"

She got off the stage & ran to me.

"So what do you think?" she asked me breathlessly.

"Um, it ok."

"Oh," she looked disappointed, "I guess I need more practice."

"Oh Gaara don't be sour puss. Don't listen to him you were great."

"Thanks Temara."

She smiled, "Now lets dance!"

"Are you coming Gaara?"

"No. I don't dance."

"Come on Gaara I've seen you dance, on the roof," Temara teased.

I gave her a look. Kankuro came over, "Lilly that performance was amazing. Um…" he blushed, "I was wondering if um… youwouldliketodancewithme?"

"Sorry I didn't catch that."

"Uh…would you like to like to dance with me?" he was blushing furiously now.

'Say no, please say no.'

"I would love to, Kankuro."

'I'm so goanna kill Kankuro'

Lilly's POV

'Oh great I'm dancing with the idiot brother. I wish Gaara asked me to dance with him. I wonder why he didn't ask me. Dose he hate me, because I defeated him? I hope not.'

"Maybe he's just shy."

'I sure do hope so Kemah-Chan.'

"You're a good dancer Lilly."

"Thank you Kankuro. You are too."

"Thanks. Hey do you want to go to dinner with me on Friday?"

"Um… sure."

"Great," he smiled & pulled me closer to him.

'Fuck why did I say that. There's no getting out of this one.'

"You're an idiot."

'I know.'

"Lilly," it was Temara, "your drink is here. Gaara is holding it."

"Well better go & get my drink," I walked by Temara & whispered "Thank you."

"I'll go with you," said Kankuro.

'Fuck, I can't shake this guy.'

"Haha sucks for you."

'It sucks for you too, remember you're in my body.'

"Fuck."

I walk over to Gaara.

'He's so cute.'

"He looks pissed."

'Not at me, I hope.'

"Thank you Gaara," I said as I smiled at him sweetly.

"Yea, whatever."

Gaara's POV

'Yes she smiled at me. She's so beautifully.'

"Gaara's got a girlfriend, Gaara's got a girlfriend, Gaara & Lilly sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

'Do you want me to go & drown myself?'

"I'll shut up."

I look at her, "Are you having fun?"

"Yea," she leans over & whispers, "thou I wish you brother would leave me alone."

'Yes she doesn't like Kankuro.'

"Gaara &-"

'Shimica I'm warning you.'

"Ok, ok, can't you take a joke?"

"Kankuro can you get the girl something to eat."

"Can't you do it?" I looked at him, "Ok, ok, I'll go & get her something."

"Thank you Gaara," she yawned, "Man I'm tired."

I looked at her, "Would you like me to walk you home? I mean the streets are dangerous at night."

'Man she's so pretty when she's tired.'

"Sure, thanks Gaara."

We walked home in silence.

"Well I had a fun night, did you?"

"A little."

"Well I better get to bed. I have school in the morning. Thanks for an awesome time tonight Gaara."

"Sure, whatever."

"I hope we can hang out some more," she smiled at me, "good night Gaara."

She walked inside. I looked after her dreamily.

Lilly's POV

'Oh my god he walked me home,' I was in my bedroom changing in to my nightshirt, black with blood red lace, 'I'm so happy. So what do you think of this one? Sexy?'

"It looks sexy on you. If Gaara saw you in this he would freak, more than that Naruto."

'Hey I am so over Naruto. God I like Gaara 10 times more than I liked Naruto. Do you think its love?'

"Girl I know love & you Lilly are in love. You have fallen head over heals for Gaara."

'You think so? Well I better hit the hay, I hope I don't have that dream again.'

"You mean the one with the little boy crying?"

'Yes that one, the one I have every night.'

"You had that dream ever since I've been in you."

'Well good night Kemah.'

"Good night Lilly."

Lilly's Dream

A boy stood there crying in the dark. "Why are you crying boy?"

"Because no one likes me."

"I like you. Why dose no one like you boy?"

"Because I'm a monster."

"You don't look like a monster. How are you a monster boy?"

"Because this is what I really look like."

He stopped crying & started to change.

"Why do you look like that boy?"

"Because my dad put the monster in me."

"Why did he do that boy?"

"Because he hates me. I was never meant to be born," he starts yelling & destroying everything around, "Why am I here, why am I here?"

The boy looks around at the things he has destroyed, "That's why I'm here. I'm here to kill, to destroy. To kill you."

He comes after me, I get covered in sand & all I see is dark ness.

Lilly's POV

I wake up screaming & sweating, eye filled with fear. Gaara, Temara, & Kankuro run in to the room, "What happened?" they all asked at the same time.

I'm breathing heavy. I look at them, jump out the window, & run. I ran to a park & sat on a swing.

"Lilly are you ok? You haven't done that for 5 years."

'It was more vivid this time & it was longer.'

"I guess the answer to your dream is near. Lilly do you wan me to sing you the song that your mother sang to you?"

'Yes.'

"How can I repay you daughter of mine

How can expect you to forgive

Clinging to the past I shed our blood

And shattered your chance to live

Thou I new the laws I paid no heed

How can I return you wasted breath?

What I did not know has cost you dear

For there is no cure for death

Beautiful Father soft & sweet

Once you were gone we were not complete

Back thru the years we reached for you

Alst it was no meant to be

And how can I make amends

For all that I took from you?

I led you with hopeless dreams

My daughter I was a fool

I joined in.

Don't cry for the past now mother mine

Nather you or I are free from gleam

Nothing can erase the things we did

For the path that we took was the same

Beautiful Father soft & sweet

Once you were gone we were not complete

Back thru the years we reached for you

Alst it was no meant to be

My dreams may have blinded you

I longed to return to that time

I followed with out a word

My mother the fault is mine

So were do we go from here?

And how to forget, forgive

Once gone is for ever lost

Now all we can do is live

I started crying.

Gaara's POV

I followed her to the park. I was just about to go & talk to her until I herd her sing. I sat there memorized by her voice.

'She sounds like the wind blowing the sand gently away.'

"Its so lovely. I fill like crying."

'Yea.'

I sat there on the roof listing to her. Then she stopped. I looked down at her.

'She's crying.'

I want her to stop crying, but I want her to cry on me. I want to hold her, protect her, love her. I went down to her.

"Lilly?" my voice didn't sound cold, I had a worried voice, "Are you ok?"

She looked up, "Yea, I'm fine."

She tried to dry her tears, "I just have some sand in my eyes."

"Lilly if you need to talk to someone or cry I'm here."

She looked up at me, tears started to fill her eyes, "Oh Gaara, I miss my mother, my home, my life that I had with her."

"If you miss it why are you here?"

"I have no home. I haven't had a place to call my home since I was 5," she started crying again. I walked over to her & hugged her.

"Tell me."

"Well I was born in the Village of Elements…."

Flash Back

"Lilly, Lilly, oh there you are," a woman with long black hair looked under the bed, "now come on out of there you silly little girl," she said smiling. A little girl about 5 years old, long black hair, bright blue eyes with a head protector around her neck, crawled out from under the bed.

"Mommy, mommy, look I'm a ninja just like daddy."

"Yes you are my little dragon," she said as she rubbed her nose agents the girl's.

"Mommy, Kemah told me to give this to you," the girl opened her hand in it was a locket with the girls picture & he mom's.

"Wow, Lilly it's beautiful, thank you Lilly & Kemah."

"Kemah said your welcome."

"Lilly I want you to wear it, ok?"

"Ok mommy."

There was a banging on the door. The woman answered it, "I told you not to disturb me to day. My daughter just became the youngest genny alive."

"I'm sorry Zimmakage, but the ninja of the Village of Minerals just broke thru the wall there flooding the village."

"Quick where's my battle suit. I'm sorry Lilly but I must protect the village now take this money & run to the water country, I'll find you there ok. I love you Kena Lynn Lilly," she kissed her on the head, "now run!"

End of Flash back

"That was the last time I saw my mother. I lived in the Hidden Mist Village for a year. I became a genny there. As soon as I became a genny I went to a different Hidden Village. I've been doing this all my life, & this is my last Village."

"Why is this the last?"

"Because I love the sand."

I was shocked when I herd that, "You love the sand?"

"Yes. Our country was in the middle of all the other countries. We had deserts, forest, fields, mountains, & the sea, by us. When I was little I always begged my mother to take me to the desert. We usually went to the sea or the forest to train. But I wanted to go the desert," she shied.

"Oh. Were is you father?"

"He was the one that put Kemah in me. He wanted to do it, because I was his daughter & he didn't want anyone to touch me. Kind of sweet, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"My mother loved me but not as much as the other mothers loved their children. She hated the thought that I was alive but father wasn't. She wanted a normal family. Heh but that's impossible in her case she was the Zimmakage."

"I know how that fills."

"I was rejected by the adults. They never said anything, but I knew by the look in there eyes they hated me. The children fallowed their parents with out question. Except for Jin. My first friend, my first love."

Flash back

"Lilly-chan, Lilly-chan? Lilly-chan their you are come on the kids are playing tag, come & play with us," said a boy about 5, blue hair & dark green eyes.

"Ok, Jin-kun," said Lilly.

"Oh look its Lilly," said some kids, "Hey Lilly go home & kill your mother. Hahaha."

Tears started to fall down the girls face, "Just ignore them Lilly-chan, we don't need them to play with. Hey lets go the lake. Come on," said the boy.

"Thank you Jin-kun, but weren't they your friends too?"

"They are no friends of mine if they make fun of you, Lilly-chan," he looked at her lovingly, "Lilly, I love you."

"I love you too, Jin-kun. Now lets play."

The boy looked dissipated. 'That's not what I meant Lilly, I want to marry you, Oh well I'll tell her when she's older."

"Jin-kun come & fill the water it's nice."

"Coming."

End of Flash back

Lilly's POV

I stand up & look the east wile a breeze for the west was going thru my hair.

"Wish my home wasn't destroyed," I shied.

"Lilly?" Gaara asked softly.

Tears slowly fall down my face.

"Lilly you have a home now. With Temara, Kankuro, & me. You can stay with us forever."

"Thank you Gaara, but I must wander. I have to," I looked at him, "Gaara have you ever been loved?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Don't know what love is any more. I've done so many bad & hateful things I don't know if I could love again. I want to hope, live, & love someone. But because if what I did & what I am, I don't think I could love them."

"Lilly, I don't know what love is but you could love me & we can teach each other what love is."

"That sounds nice."

The sun was peeking over the horizon.

"We should get home Gaara. I need to change out of my gown & get ready for class."

He walked up to me & hugged me, "Just wait a little longer, please."

I just stood there looking at the rising sun. When the sun was half way up I looked at Gaara, "We need to get back."

"Ok."

We walked back.

"Lilly we were so worried," Temara said.

"I'm sorry to frighten you Temara."

"Oh, Lilly thank god your ok," said Kankuro.

"Well Gaara made sure I was ok. Now I need to get dressed, school. I'll see you later?"

"Yea we'll see you later," said Temara.

I walked up to my room, put on my gray tank top, my fishnet shirt & stalking, slipped my leather jacket on & my black schoolgirl skirt. Garbed my Head protectors & put them on. Took my I-pod off the tabole looked thru the music to make sure that I didn't have a song on there that I didn't want to listen to, & put on my weapon bag.

'First day of school. How do I look Kemah?'

"Great. Now pay attention to day, ok?"

'Ok, ok. I will.'

"Well let's get a move on."

I walk down stares, "Gaara, Temara, Kankuro, I'm going to school now!"

"Ok!" they all yelled.

"What do you guys want for dinner?!"

"Ramón!"

"Ok!"

I walk out the door & yell, "Have a nice day!" I walk down the street & head for the school.

Gaara's POV

He was pacing his room trying to decide if he should fallow Lilly to school.

'I should fallow her she mite get lost, or I could have the three-ed eye fallow her. Shimica what should I do?'

" I think you should relax your pacing is making me sick."

'Fine,' I sit down & wait for her to get home.

4 Hours later

I hear some one knocking on the door. I go down stares & answer it, "Yes?"

"You & your team are requested at the academy."

"Ok."

I tell Temara & Kankuro, & we go the school.

"What is it Becka?"

"You have a new person on your team. Her name is –"

Lilly walks in, "Gaara, Gaara, guess what I'm on your team. I'm so happy."

'Yes!!!!!! She's on my team.'

"That's good Lilly."

"Ok your first mission is to go to Konahan & enter the chounee exams."

"Konahan? But I was just there."

"Its your mission."

"Lets go," I said.

2 Days Later

Lilly's POV

"Ah, Konahan. Well come on let's go."

We walked thru the gates.

"Let me see your passports please. Oh, Lilly Its good to see you again."

"Oh hello Kim. How is you & you husband?"

"Good, good. What are you doing back hear?"

"We're going to the chounee exams."

"Well be on your guard. Naruto is running around with Sakura."

"Ok, thanks."

We walk down the street. Gaara disappears. A little kid runs in to Kankuro.

"What are you doing you little punk. I should just pumbol you for that."

"Kankuro please put the kid down," I look at the kid, " Konakanru? Is that you?"

"Lilly? How are you doing?" said the kid.

"Hey, you put Konakanru down!" said a boy.

I turn around, "Naruto?"

"Lilly? What are you doing here? I missed you."

Someone thru a rock at Kankuro, "Put him down."

"Hello Sauske."

"Hello Lilly."

Gaara shows up, "Put him down, Kankuro."

Gaara shows up next to me.

"Fine," said Kankuro.

"Lets go," Temara said.

"I'll see you at the exams, Naruto."

Gaara glares at Naruto.

"Lilly who was that?"

"Oh that's Naruto, my ex-boyfriend. Why?"

I just wanted to know who he was."

"Ok."

We reach the exam room & sit down. Naruto & his team enter the room.

"My name is Naruto Uzamakey, & I'm going to be the next Hokagea."

"Naruto sit down & shut up!" I yelled.

"Make me!"

"Fine I'll make you."

"No don't. I was just joking."

"Same old Naruto."

'Yea.'

"You haven't changed a bit ether, you're still yelling at him."

A man walks in.

"Ok every one take their sets. I'm Drake. I will be one of you 3 examiners. This is a written test. If you fail you & your team will be banished from the chounee exams forever, if you get one of the answers wrong you & your team fails. If we see you cheat 5 times you fail. There will be 10 questions, I will give you the last one at the end of the day, if you get that question wrong you fail whether or not you will ace the test. If you get it right you & you team pass. The test begins now."

I sit by Gaara, "Gaara this test is to test you to see how you do on a mission."

"Ok."

I just sit there waiting for it to end.

5:00 p.m.

"Pensile down. Now the last question is an option you can choose to leave or stay. If you leave you & the rest of you team fail. So all of you that cant take the heat get out."

A lot of people leave. Naruto started raising his hand. But is came slamming down on the desk, "I'm staying to the end & become the next Hokagea."

When he said that some kids started coming back.

"So here's the last question…," the tension was rising, "you… all… pass."

"What the fuck!" yelled Sakura.

"Yep, you all pass. The written test was a decoy the real test was to see how you do on a mission you see the people were watching you to see if you cheat. We were testing you on how well you get your information. The last question was to see if you we ready for anything to happen. Like if you comrade was hit & was wounded, but the village need the information, would you go all out for the information or will you quit the mission & help them out."

"I new that. You didn't fool me," yelled Naruto.

'Oh my god he was completely fooled.'

"Yea. What a idiot."

'Now that wasn't nice. You liked him too.'

She blushed, "So."

Some chick jumped in, thru the window.

"Hey Drake, are you done? Wow there's a lot more than I expected. Looks like you've gotten soft Drake."

"No. The kids are a lot better this year."

"Yea, yea. Theirs going to be less than half when I finished with them."

'She sounds like Naruto.'

"Ok punks, I'm going to have you tomorrow. Met at the Forest of Death."

Later

"Lilly, Lilly," I turn around.

"Oh hey Naruto. What's up?"

"What motel are you staying at?"

"I'm not staying in a motel silly. You know me I like sleeping in the trees."

"Well which tree are you sleeping in?"

"Our's."

"Oh. Um… I'll see you tonight then. Oh do you want to get some Ramón later? You know like we always did."

"Ok. I'd love that."

"I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Yea. 8's great."

'Yes. I got a date with Naruto.'

"What about Gaara?"

'If he would have asked me to have dinner with him I would of. But he's stubborn.'

"Your right."

"Hey, Temara guess what," I said to her.

"What?"

"I got a date with someone."

"Who? Gaara?"

"No. Naruto."

"You mean the boy in that orange jump suit?"

"Yes. He doesn't wear orange all the time."

"Oh, hi Gaara."

I turn around, "Hi."

"I heard you have a date."

"Yep with Naruto Uzamakey. I'm so exited."

"I thought he was you ex."

"He is, but I can't pass down a date with him. He may be loud & nosey, but he's fucking hot. What your not jealous now are you Gaara-kun?"

"I don't care."

"Then why did you come over here?"

"…" He turns around & walks away.

"Fuck I did it again."

"Did what?" asked Temara.

"Every guy that I think is hot, I trash. I did the same thing to Naruto. I went out with the ugliest boy a live, Sauske Ucheha."

"You mean the boy that thru the stone?" I nodded, "He's kind of cute."

"No he's not. He's the ugliest thing on the planet."

"You're not talking about Sauske now, are you?"

"Oh hello Ino. Yes. Why?"

"Well to correct you, he's the hottest boy on the planet."

"Yea what ever. You should look at Gaara."

"Who's Gaara?"

"The boy with blood red hair, & dreamy teal-blue eyes, that's standing next to Batman."

"Your right he is hot. He's mine."

"Ino if you dare go near him I will kill you. Got it?"

She faints. Two boys run over to her. One of them picks her up.

"Lilly what did you do to Ino?"

"Nothing Chojey. I just threatened her. I Shicamaru."

"Lilly."

Temara leans over & wisped in my ear, "Wow he's hot."

A girl & two boys come over, "H-hi Lilly-chan."

"Oh, hello Hinta, Singo, Kiba, & little Acamaru."


End file.
